volver a mi anterior vida
by rooh-dxc
Summary: Tenia que obtener dinero de cualquier manera. ¿Trabajaría doble turno?, ya lo hace y no le alcanza. ¿Volver a su  vida de delincuente serviría para obtener dinero, y poder salir de ahí?  era una forma de obtener dinero fácil pero tambien de ir a la carcel
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente! como andan. Bien nueva historia que calculo que tendra no mas de cuatro capitulos... **_

_**lamento no actualizar los otros fics ni dejar reviews, pero no tengo tiempo ni inspiracion T.T en fin espero que les guste**_

_**otra cosa el nombre no me convence mucho podrian ser tan amables de tirarme algunos nombres... porfavor**_

_**y que prefieren final tragico pero amoroso. O final feliz y amoroso. Elijan y despues veo porque la historia completa ya esta pero el final es mas o menos O_o me imagino esa cara cuando lean el final. Por eso les pregunto si quieren el final tragico pero amoroso, o el feliz y amoroso...**_

_**Bien sin nada mas que añadir a leer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Volver a mi anterior vida?**_

_-Bien, abre los ojos-_

Le dijo el punk a la morena, quitando sus manos de los ojos de ella. Abrió los ojos y pestañeo varias veces para aclarar la vista. Miró a su alrededor.

_-que…lindo- _

Fueron las únicas palabras de la morena.

_-Se que no es lo que __querías, pero por ahora, solo puedo pagar esto-_

_-No, no Duncan, esta bien, es perfecto- _dijo haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

_-Courtney, cuando tenga mas dine-_ lo interrumpió

-_Duncan basta, esta bien, solo somos nosotros dos no necesitamos más espacio- _Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le dedico una mirada dulce - ¿_desempacamos?- _preguntó- _esta bien- _contesto él en un suspiro.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la vereda, al llegar ahí cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron a la camioneta que le había prestado uno de los hermanos de Duncan para ayudar con la mudanza.

* * *

_-Bien, esta era la última caja-_

Dijo Courtney, sentándose en el sofá.

-¡_Ah!, agotador- _dijo tirándose en el sofá junto a Courtney.

Prendieron el televisor y comenzaron a cambiar de canal, ya que ninguno agarraba la antena. Iban del uno, al dos, al tres, salteaban al once, al veinticinco, y ninguno agarraba.

_-No agarra la antena-_ Dijo la morena

Duncan se paro y movió la TV para ver cuál era el problema.

_-¿Ahí se ve?-_

_-No, sigue en gris-_

_-Fíjate ahora-_

_-No-_

_-¿Nada?-_

_-No, Duncan, nada, mira- _le dijo cambiando todos los canales rápidamente

-_Para ahí_- dijo él- _ahí se ve_-

- _ese es el único_- dijo Courtney, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá

_-¿pedimos pizza?-_ pregunto Duncan, tomando el teléfono para marcar.

-_No me gusta la pizza Duncan, lo sabes_ –

_Si, si, te pediré unas empanadas_-

_-Esta bien-_

**Conversación ****telefónica**

_-Pizzería-_

_-Que tal, quiero una grande de muzzarela y dos empanadas de jamón y queso. –_

_-bien, la dirección-_

_-San Martín 1025, es de la avenida como unas 10 cuadras al fondo-_

_-Lo siento, no entregamos pedidos hasta tan lejos-_

_-¿Porque?-_

_-¿Has visto esas calles?, a nuestro ultimo repartidor le dispararon para robarle la moto, cerca de ahí-_

_-Vamos, viejo, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción?-_

_-Lo sien- _colgó

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

_-Duncan, que pasó-_

_-N__ada, voy a comprar la pizza-_

_-¿Por qué?, si llamaste recién-_

_-No reparten hasta tan lejos-_

Courtney solo suspiro y miro hacia abajo. Gran dolor y culpa sintió Duncan al escuchar ese suspiro de cansancio de parte de la morena.

Dolor al saber que esa casa, ese barrio, ese lugar, no era el que _su princesa _quería para ellos dos. Ella quería una casa simple, como las de las películas. Que no son ni muy grandes, ni muy chicas. Ella quería una casa que fuera linda, espaciosa, y con un patio adelante, en donde pudiera decorarlo con flores por todos lados.

Pero lo único que _él_ podía darle por ese momento, era ese apartamento, si es que así se le podía decir a ese pedazo de pared.

El "apartamento", por así decirlo, tenia solo una habitación, que seria para ellos dos, en la que entraba nada mas que dos camas pequeñas de una plaza y un pequeño placard, en el que tenían todas sus ropas mezcladas, debido a que tenían poco espacio.

Las dos camas las juntarían para formar solo una, ya que Duncan no tenía dinero para comprarse cama y colchón de dos plazas.

Dentro de esa pequeña habitación había un baño. Solo entraba el inodoro, el vidé, y la ducha, con solo esas tres simples cosas ya no cabía mas apenas si ellos entraban ahí.

Saliendo de la habitación, estaba el living, la cocina y el comedor, todos juntos. A una izquierda la cocina, la pequeña mesada y al lado de esta una pequeña heladera. La cocina se separaba del comedor por una pequeña pared que llegaba hasta la mitad.

En el comedor, había una mesa redonda, con dos sillas.

El living se separaba del comedor por el sillón y al frente de este se encontraba la TV. Y ya se acababa todo el _"apartamento"._

-_Ya regreso- _dijo el punk

_-Ten cuidado-_

_-lo tendré- _y cerró la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras, y siguió pensando.

Ese no era un buen lugar para Courtney, es decir, miren este lugar. Plena oscuridad, ni una sola luz, ebrios tirados en el piso rompiendo botellas de alcohol. Muchachos jóvenes, de aparentemente 16 años, reunidos en una esquina seguramente drogándose o planeando a quien robarle. El lo sabía porque a esa edad también había estado en una esquina como esas planeando algún robo, o vendiéndoles drogas a los demás. Pero todo eso lo dejó cuando conoció a Courtney, quien también renuncio a todo por Duncan. Pero esa es otra historia.

Empezó a pensar. ¿Qué tal si uno de estos días, courtney viene de la casa de Briddggette a la noche, o viene de su curso de cocina, y esos ebrios o los jóvenes de la esquina le hacen algo?

_¿Quieres que le pase algo malo a Courtney? _escucho el punk en su cabeza.

¿Acaso el quería que su princesa sufriera de un asalto o violación? No. El no quería que sufriera, ni ahora ni nunca.

_Entonces, no pueden estar en ese lugar, sácala de ahí. _Volvió a escuchar a su subconsciente.

* * *

Se escucho la llave girar y abrirse la puerta. Duncan llegaba con la pizza y empanadas.

_-__¿Courtney?- _Preguntó al no ver a la morena en el comedor.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, ya que escuchaba que estaba hablando sola.

_-Esta loca, me voy por unos segundos y ya empieza a hablar sola-_

Se apoyo en la puerta- ya que estaba cerrada- y escucho la conversación, ya que no estaba hablando sola, sino por teléfono.

_-y tu que piensas Court__-_ se escucho por el altavoz del celular.

-_No lo se bridge sinceramente, esta no es la casa que yo esperaba. Pero Duncan por el momento solo puede pagar esto –_

_-¿__Y como es afuera?-_

_-Horrible. Me acerque a la ventana para ver y había un montón de chicos haciendo quien sabe, y cuando me vieron me gritaron un montón de cosas, que mejor ni te cuento-_

_-¿Tan feo?-_

_-Me dijeron palabras que, para una mujer, son repugnantes y escalofriantes-_

_-Que horror, ten cuidado-_

_-Si, tengo un poco de miedo, espero que Duncan venga pronto-_

Duncan escucho esto último y camino unos pasos para atrás

_-Court, llegué-_

_-Ya va-_

Duncan se aproximo hacia la habitación, y abrió

_-Bien bridge, adiós-_

_-Adiós Court- _Colgó

_-Traje la comida- _dijo Duncan

_-Bien, ¿comemos acá?, no tengo ganas de levantarme-_

_-Bien-_

* * *

_-¡Plum_!, se despertaron al escuchar un disparo_- ¿Qué onda Guacho? Te voy a romper la geta Gil- _escuchaban desde afuera.

Courtney se aferro al cuerpo de Duncan mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba ignorar los múltiples insultos y palabras que, en otras palabras, son de villas.

Duncan no podía dejar que Courtney estuviera en ese lugar. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde su mudanza, y todos los días se escuchaban peleas, disparos e insultos, sin mencionar las barbaridades que le decían a Courtney cada vez que ella se acercaba a la ventana.

Tenia que conseguir dinero para poder irse de ahí. ¿Pero cómo?, apenas llegaban a la semana, con mucha suerte al mes. Con el poco sueldo de Duncan era obvio que no se podía.

Tenia que obtener dinero de cualquier manera. ¿Trabajaría doble turno?, ya lo hace y no le alcanza, tampoco quiere dejar a Courtney en la casa sola. ¿Buscar otro empleo?, ya busco y no encontró nada. ¿Volver a su anterior vida de delincuente? ¿Serviría para obtener dinero, y poder salir de ahí? Esa era una forma de obtener dinero fácil y sucio, pero también una forma fácil de ir a la cárcel. Pero si volver a su anterior vida serviría para poder salir de ahí. Entonces volvería a su anterior vida de delincuente.

* * *

**Y que tal? que les parecio merecfe continuacio? **

**se entiende la descripcion del apartamento? lo de las camas y el placard y eso?**

**bueno si les gusto dejen un review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! what 's up perdon es que se me ha pegado mucho el ingles ultimamente.**

**Bien tengo varias cosas que decir...**

**1)Gracias por su reviews en este fic.**

**2) Decidi que tenga dos finales: Uno tragico y el otro feliz. El tragico porque yo ya lo tenia pensado hacer asi y porque en sus reviews dijeron que preferirian tragico. Y el feliz porque tambien me pidieron que sea feliz. Los voy a subir a los dos finales el mismo dia (¿se puede hacer eso?)**

**3)Se que dije que iba a ser un fic de no mas de 3 o 4 capitulos pero no, lo voy a hacer mas largo planeo terminarlo antes de mi cumpleaños (15/07) voy a tardar algo, tres meses ,jaaja no no se espero subir capitulos rapido, pero planeo hacerlos largos hasta esa fecha (posiblemente no sea asi).**

**4)Saben yo lo iba a subir hace unos dias atras, pero se me quemo la computadora T.T pero ya la arreglaron**

**5) Lo que esta con negrita debajo son recuerdos del pasado**

**6)perdonen por no dejar y/o contestar reviews pero no tengo tiempo**

**Eclipse: Gracias por tu review. Te juro que me encanto. Cuando lo lei yo estaba re mal (problemas personales) pero hiciste que me saliera una sonrisa!**

**Yanu: gracias por tu review y por darme una ayuda con el nombre.**

**Sophy: gracias por tu review y no te preocupes que ya van a pagar los que insultan a Court.**

**Mireya**

**Athaeris**

**Jose**

**Liberty princess**

**Gracias por decir que mejore en realidad no lo habia notado**

**Ah otra cosa que me olvidaba por si alguien busca mi Msn en mi perfil ese no es mio es de mi mami (es que cuando me hice la cuenta no me dejaba hacerlo con el mio y lo hice con el de mi mamà) el mio es rochus _ 15 .ar (sin espacios)**

**Bien sin mas aclaraciones...**

* * *

11:05 AM. Sonaba el celular de Duncan.

_Duncan,__ apaga ese teléfono_- dijo Courtney poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza-

-_mmm_- tomo su celular que se encontraba al lado de la cama, en la mesa de luz. Contestó.

-_Hol_- lo interrumpió

_-¿Duncan, donde mierda estas?-_Duncan se refregó los ojos

_-¿Patch?-_miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared y vio la hora; 11:06 .Salio de la cama

_-Quién mas, idiota, el jefe dijo que si no vienes en 10 min. Te despedirán, ya no puedo cubrirte mas si se entera que te estuve cubriendo y me despiden te mato- _le advirtió

_-no hace falta, ya estoy llend_- colgó- ¡_carajo!_- dijo poniéndose los pantalones

_-¿Qué paso?-_ pregunto, desperezándose Courtney

-_Llego tarde_- dijo poniéndose la remera al revés- la _estupida alarma no sonó_- se agacho debajo de la cama, para buscar sus zapatillas. Cuando las encontró se las puso.

_- __espera, te preparo el desayuno-_

_-no tengo tiempo.-_ se acerco a Courtney_- adiós-_ le dio un corto beso en los labios y salio como un rayo de el departamento.

* * *

_-demonios_- dijo entrando a su oficina

_-llegas tarde_- una vos gruesa hizo exaltar a Duncan

_-Patch_- dijo dándose vuelta para saludar a su "amigo"-_solo_ _tarde unos minutos-_

_-Duncan, entramos a las 9:00 ¿sabes que hora es?-_

Miro el reloj de su teléfono- _las 11:30_- acomodó los papeles que habían en el escritorio y se sentó en su silla.

_-exacto, cuando te llame, ¿Qué hora era?-_ le dijo acercándose al escritorio

_-las… ¿11:10?-_

_y te dije que si no venias en diez min. Quedabas despedido_- lo miro a los ojos- _llegas 10 min. tarde. El jefe me dijo que te comunique que estas despedido-_

_-¿Qué? Vamos viejo no puedes hacerme esto-_

_-lo siento. Recoge tus cosas y vete-_

_-vamos patch. Has algo-_

_-no puedo hacer nada, lo hecho, echo está-_

_-Vamos, convéncelo-_

_-convencerme de que- _preguntó el jefe acercándose

_-Señor, lo lamento, se que me retrase un poco. Pero no fue mi culpa el transito allá afuera es terrible.- _Mintió

_-Aja. ¿Tardaste dos horas por el transito?-_

_-Así es-_se aclaro la garganta_- la calle Optical* es en verdad un desastre de autos-_

_-¿A si? Yo vine por esa calle y no había ni un solo auto-_

_-A bueno pues…-_

_-Duncan, deja de mentir. Estas despedido. Y no solo por hoy, es la tercera vez en la semana que llegas con horas de retraso-_

_-Pero señor yo- _lo interrumpió

_-ya esta. Recoge tus cosas y vete-_

Duncan le dedico una mirada repleta de furia, y suspiro. El jefe y Patch dieron la vuelta y salieron de ahora la "Ex oficina" de Duncan.

_-Mierda_- comenzó a maldecir mientras guardaba los papeles y lapiceros que tenia en su escritorio- _qué carajo voy a hacer ahora. Courtney me va a matar_- tomó un portarretrato que tenia en su escritorio. Lo miró- _Courtney _– volvió a repetir al ver esa foto de ellos dos abrazados.

Sin empleo. ¿Qué haría? Cómo iba a salir de ese barrio ahora que lo despidieron. Peor aun, qué haría Courtney si se entera de que no tiene empleo. Una sola palabra se le vino a la mente al pensar eso. "Dejarlo". Ella lo dejaría. Eso es algo obvio-para el- las razones; el "apartamento" en donde viven apesta, Courtney ya no podrá ir a la Universidad si no tienen dinero, los padres no la quieren ver por haberlos desobedecido y escaparse con él así que pedirles prestado dinero no serviría ¿qué haría?.

Recuerdos del pasado le vinieron a la mente.

-_**ahora disimula y dame un apretón de manos- **_le dijo Duncan al joven. Ambos adolescentes se encontraban sentados en uno de los tantos bancos de la plaza. El joven hizo lo que le indicó Duncan. En ese "apretón de manos" que simulaban, Duncan le pasaría la "bolsita" –por así decirlo- y el joven muchacho le daría el dinero. Todo ese intercambio en ese "apretón de manos".

_**-Bien, listo. Esto es así de rápido-**_ dijo Duncan levantándose del banco y yéndose.

Al terminar de recordar, sacudió la cabeza. No quería volver al pasado. Suficientes cosas le habían sucedido años atrás. Pero…. ¿qué haría ahora?

* * *

Hacia unos 30 min. Duncan se había ido del departamento. Courtney se había quedado recostada haciendo tiempo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba aburrida; no tenia televisión en la habitación, ¿qué mas podía hacer? Tomó su celular y empezó a escuchar música. Así el tiempo se pasaría aunque sea un poco más rápido. Recién habían sonado dos canciones y recibe un mensaje de texto de…

_-Bridggette_- ¿quién más? Los únicos mensajes que tiene en su teléfono siempre son de Duncan, Bridggette o de las promociones y beneficios que te da la línea telefónica. Después de eso ya no tiene mensajes de otras personas. Amigos ya no tiene, únicamente Bridggette. Familia, a veces su madre llama una o dos veces al mes para ver cómo andan las cosas. Después de eso no tiene a nadie más. Pero ella es feliz. Al menos tiene una mejor amiga que siempre esta para lo que necesite, un novio que la ama y la trata como una _princesa_ (en ocasiones, hay veces que discuten y se tiran con cualquier cosa a la mano. Pero a los dos minutos, ya están a los besos) qué mas podía pedir. Ella esta feliz. Feliz viviendo así.

_Court, como andas? Estas sola en casa? –_ decía el mensaje de texto

_Si, estoy sola, quiere__s venir a almorzar. Estoy aburrida_- le respondió

_ya voy, ¿Duncan esta?, porque voy con Geoff_- le contestó

_ahora esta trabajando pero a las 12:30 sale. Que venga y lo espere-_

_OK, ahora vamos-_

Que lindo es tener una amiga que te venga a visitar. Por lo menos alguien la visitaba. Sin ella Courtney estaría sola-quitando a Duncan del medio. Por supuesto- a veces por mas que estés con tu pareja, necesitas hablar con una amiga, porque, quién mas te puede comprender que tu amiga. Nadie.

* * *

Duncan estaba en el bar. Su antiguo lugar preferido.

_-¡Duncan! Tanto tiempo- _le dijo el cantinero

_-Que tal viejo_- le dijo con un apretón de manos al cantinero- _dame lo de siempre_-

_-¿siempre? Hace como dos años que no vienes y ¿me pides lo de siempre?-_

_-vamos viejo, tú sabes-_

_-Si, claro que lo se_- le dijo sirviéndole güisqui

_-gracias_- y se lo tomó de una- _otra-_

_-¿sabes que hora es?-_

_-No-_

_-las 12:30. ¿Y te vas a embriagar a esta hora?-_

_-no, no me des otra. Mejor me voy_- le dijo levantándose de la barra- _adiós Jack_-

_-Adiós Duncan-_

El viejo Jack. No había nadie en el mundo entero que no conociera a Duncan, desde el interior hasta el exterior. Para Duncan él es su padre. Pues el verdadero nunca lo quiso. Siempre le dio vergüenza presentar a su hijo a sus amigos por "su aspecto de criminal". Jack fue el que le dio consejos para la vida, fue él quien juntó a Duncan y a Courtney. Duncan le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso. Pero no solo por eso. Fue Jack quien supo que Duncan vendía drogas Y nunca lo acuso, solo le hablo. Le dio consejos de vida. Que el vender drogas era su decisión pero que tenga cuidado. Le hablo, aconsejo, y convenció de no vender drogas. Fue él quien le dio hogar y ayuda medica cuando su padre lo molió a golpes y lo hecho de su propia casa por haberle robado al jefe de su padre. Jack fue la figura paterna para Duncan que nunca consiguió en su verdadero padre. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Jack era amigo del padre de Duncan. Los mejores amigos. Ambos eran policías. Juntos estudiaron en la secundaria y nunca se separaron. (Jack había sido el mejor policía en toda la ciudad) Hasta que Robert-el padre de Duncan- y Jack conocieron a su nueva compañera de trabajo- Stella- ambos quedaron enamorados en el instante. Se podría decir que Stella fue la que arruino esa tan preciada amistad que tenían. Pues Robert se casó con Stella al año, y ni siquiera se molesto en invitarlo a la boda (aunque Stella, si hubiese querido invitarlo) Jack había quedado destrozado, pero nunca se mostró débil. Él nunca compitió con Robert por el amor de Stella. El prefirió callar, prefirió que Stella decida a quien amar. Y así lo hizo.

A los 4 meses de casados se dio la noticia mas esperada. El bebé. Iban a ser padres.

Decidieron llamarlo Duncan. Los meses pasaron y el pequeño bebé nació. Todo era perfecto. Los años pasaron. Duncan creció y se convirtió en un adolescente. Un rebelde adolescente. Comenzaron las peleas y discusiones entre él y su padre. Cada ves que Duncan se peleaba con su padre Se escapaba de casa y se iba con Jack. He por eso que para Duncan ,Jack es su padre. Robert al enterarse de que Jack estaba criando a _"su"_ hijo se enfureció y hecho a Jack de la jefatura policial. Desde ese entonces Jack trabaja como cantinero en el bar "Boreal"*

_-Princesa-_contesto su celular

_-Duncan, ¿vas a venir? Vinieron a visitarnos Geoff y Bridgge-_

_-Ah-_ suspiro. Demonios ¿cuando le diría a Courtney que lo despidieron? Lo iba a hacer cuando fuera a almorzar, pero ahora no-

_-¿Amor? ¿Estas ahí Duncan?-_

_-Si, si Court ya voy-_

_-Bien, ¿podrías traer pan? ya no hay más_- Miró su billetera. $2. Alcanzaría para dos simples panes.

_-Bien. Adiós-_

_-Adiós-_

* * *

**¿Y que tal? corto feo espantoso? bueno es lo mejor que pude hacer**

**saben lo dificil que es escribir lo de las drogas y eso ? no se como hacer lo que tengo planeado escribir porque haber como explicarselos por escrito, una cosa es si se los cuento en persona; que duncan bla bla y Court blabla, pero por escrito se me esta haciendo dificil tratar de explicar cuando Duncan se encuentra con... y se une a...(chan chan) lo van a averiguar en el porximo capitulo(bueno les deje un adelanto ;))**

**bueno si les gusto dejen uno de sus tan bonitos reviews que me hacen sonreir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola... lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... pero me habia desaparecido de FF por un tiempo, pero creo que ahora estoy de vuelta. Abajo les explico.**

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

23:05

Era de noche, Courtney se encontraba lavando los platos, recién se habían ido Bridggette y Geoff junto con Duncan, quien le dijo que tenia que ir a la casa de su "jefe" luego de acompañar a sus amigos, estaba pensando, Duncan se encontraba extraño, con una expresión rara en el rostro. _¿Duncan va a la casa de su jefe a esta hora?_ Se preguntó.

* * *

23:20

Duncan ya había acompañado a sus amigos, y ya había visitado a su "jefe".

Ya había pasado un mes desde que lo habían despedido, tenia que conseguir trabajo.

Estaba listo, se había preparado. Se dirigió al auto que le habían señalado los demás integrantes de la banda. Cerró los ojos y sacó lentamente su cuchillo. Rápido corrió al auto, la ventana del conductor estaba abierta. Abrió rápido la puerta del conductor y le clavo el cuchillo, una, dos, tres veces, el hombre no podía hablar, cada vez que trataba de decir alguna palabra se ahogaba, no podía respirar, agonizaba de dolor. Duncan reaccionó al escuchar el llanto de un pequeño que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás-_ papi-_. "Papi", esa palabra lo destrozo por completo, tiró el cuchillo y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

_-Bien hecho Duncan, quedas dentro_

_-Ese tipo…. Tenía un hijo_

_-Si, lo sabemos-_

_-Y yo maté a su papá_

_Duncan, así es el mundo de la mafia y el crimen, ese tipo ya debía mucha guita*, y su tiempo de devolución ya expiró._

* * *

23:56

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, desesperado entro y cerró con llave. Rápido fue a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de golpe y Courtney, que se encontraba acostada, se levanto enojada

_-Donde estab…_

Duncan la abrazó, no la dejo terminar de hablar, la abrazó fuertemente, como si tratara de atravesarla. Enterró su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Courtney y dejó escapar unas pocas lágrimas.

_-¿Duncan, que te sucede?_

-…-

_-¡Duncan!_

Antes de que pudiera verle la cara, se quitó las lágrimas y la miró

_-Te amo-_

_-¡¿Duncan, que hiciste?_

_-Yo no hice nada_

_-Mira a la hora que vienes, ya es medianoche_

Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesa de luz; 00:02

_-¿Que hiciste, te acostaste con otra verdad?_

Las lágrimas de Courtney amenazaban con salir

_-¿Que?-_

_-¡No lo niegas!, lo hiciste, me engañaste-_

_Courtney…-_

Con sus manos limpió las lágrimas de Courtney

_-Yo jamás te haría eso_

_-¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Estaba con mi jefe y unos compañeros de trabajo_

_-¿A esta hora?_

Courtney casi le creyó, hasta que lo vio a los ojos y vio que tenía los ojos llorosos

_-Si, nos pusimos a charlar, y puede que el jefe me de un aumento_

_-¿Y porqué estabas llorando?_

Duncan no se sentía bien, era una basura de persona, _soy una mierda_, se repetía eso en la cabeza.

Quería dormir, olvidar lo que había hecho, olvidar todo.

_-Yo no estaba llorando_

_-Duncan, a mi no me engañas, tienes los ojos llorosos, vienes me abrazas, me dices te amo ¿y no te pasa nada?_

_-Lo que pasa es que…-_

* * *

**Los dejo hasta acá. No se a ustedes pero a mi se me hace que esta historia es re boluda, no se porqué.**

**Guita: plata, dinero. No se si en todos los otros paises tambien se le dice asi, en Argentina decimos o guita o plata.**

**Okey este capitulo va dedicado a Eclipse por su cumpleaños, fue hace unos dias atras, pero no podia actualizar nunca. Me quede sin internet!**

**La razon porque me fui un tiempo de FF, fue :**

**1º: Porque dieron los boletines con mis calificaciones y desaprobe tres, Matemática, fisico quimica e inglés. La de ingles me desaprobo porque tiene bronca. Aprobo solo a cinco chicos cof cof chupamedias cof cof. Y somos 27 en total, se enojo porque vinieron padres a hablar y entonces nos agarro bronca! y lo más lindo es que mi mamá no habia ido a hablar ¬¬ y bueno a lo que iba es que como desaprobe tres materias me quito la computadora.**

**2º: Me quede sin internet**

**Esa es la razon por las cuales no actualiza ni deje reviews. Perdonen, actualizaron un monton de historias, asique ya les voy a dejar reviews.**

**Okey, dejando en claro todo eso... que les parecio?**

**Ya se, tarde tanto y fue corto pero que se le va hacer, cuando me inspire (un poco) me habian quitado la compu, asique cuando mi mamá se fue a hacer las compras encendi la compu y empece a escribir, y cuando ya estaba terminando llegó mi mamá y tuve que apagarla antes de que se diera cuenta...**

**Si les gustó dejen un review y si no tambien!**


End file.
